


Four Roommates

by BuzzCat



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, Roommates, no established ships yet but give me a chance to figure it out
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-10
Updated: 2015-05-10
Packaged: 2018-03-29 21:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3910708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When there's a mix-up with college housing, Darcy gets shoehorned into a room at the last minute. Natasha is an interesting roommate and the two boys who have the other room of the suite, Bucky and Steve, make sure life is never boring. Of course, it's college, and crazy things are bound to happen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Four Roommates

Darcy pulled up to the curb and sighed. It had been a long day, fighting with the student housing people and convincing them that yes, she was a student and yes, she was supposed to have a place on campus and yes, when her apartment burned because some idiot tried to barbecue in the stairwell, she did lose all of her mail including the letter they supposedly sent her about all this. But as Darcy looked at the building, she took a deep breath. It was possible that this would turn out okay. The building was nice, in the way that it looked slightly less likely to fall down than some of the other ones Darcy had passed. She pulled her keys out of the ignition of her pickup and opened the envelope the housing people had given her. Her room keys were inside, one to enter the building and one to enter her room specifically. It was already a couple of days into the semester, and she knew that her roommates were most likely already moved in. With any luck, these ones would be slightly less crazy than some of the ones she had had abroad.

She unlocked the door and made her way down the hall to suite 115. She paused and frowned. The little stickers with everyone’s names were already there, with a blank one for her. Steve and Bucky were on one side, while Natasha was on her side. Was she supposed to knock? Just use her key and walk in? Figuring knocking would be better, in case these were people were super casual about nudity like some students she’d seen, she rapped on the door. There was a pause, then a skinny blond guy opened the door, coughing. He got a look at her and squeaked,

“Can I help you?” Darcy looked him over. A stiff breeze probably would have knocked him over and he was frighteningly pale, considering that summer was just getting over and even the dungeon-dwelling computer nerds had something of a tan. She smiled and stuck out her hand,

“I’m Darcy. I’m moving in.” The guy held out his hand,

“Steve. I live in the other half of the suite. Bucky and Natasha are here but they’re a little…busy.” Just then, Darcy heard something hit the wall. _Crap, loud sex roommates,_ she thought, but she just shrugged,

“I’m sure I’ll meet them later. Do you want to help me move in?”

Steve blushed and couldn’t quite meet her eyes,

“I, um… I’m sick. I can’t lift anything heavy.” he said. Darcy shrugged,

“Okay. How heavy of stuff can you lift, because I have an unending number of shoeboxes full of shoes.”

“I could probably handle those.” said Steve with a smile. Darcy smiled back,

“Alright. Follow me.” Steve followed her out to the pickup and grabbed the boxes she handed him, relieved that none were heavy enough to be a problem. On the fifth trip, Bucky opened the door to the boys’ side of the suite, watching Steve carry a couple shoe boxes and Darcy carry a tote into the other room.  Darcy saw him and nearly dropped her tote. He was wearing basketball shorts and nothing else and he was _cut_. She worked very hard not to stare directly, but allowed herself peripheral appreciation as he looked her up and down,

“And who is this fine creature?” he asked. Darcy nodded at the room she shared with the elusive Natasha,

“You’re new roommate.”

“Ah. Well, I see you’ve already met Stevie.” he said as Steve stepped out of her room, having dropped off the shoe boxes. Darcy nodded,

“As a matter of fact, I have. He’s been sweet enough to help me move in.”

“Nothing too heavy, I hope?” he said, fixing Steve with a suspicious glare. Darcy shook her head and rearranged the tote in her arms,

“No, just shoe boxes.”

“Good.” said Bucky. Just then, a redhead poked her head out from under Bucky’s arm. She was wearing a sports bra and shorts and Darcy realized that both of them were sweating. The redhead pushed Bucky out of the doorframe enough so that she could walk out. She said unsmilingly at Darcy,

“I’m Natasha.”

“Darcy. Good to meet you.”

“Dogs or cats?” said Natasha. Darcy looked confused and Steve explained,

“It’s her roommate interview, _which I thought we had agreed was not to be used ever again_. Do you prefer dogs or cats?”

“Both.” said Darcy decisively.

“Major?”

“Political Science.”

 “Sexual orientation?”

“Whoever’s hot.” she said. She missed the raised eyebrows that Steve had behind her, but caught Bucky wiggling his eyebrows. Darcy shrugged, “Hey, I’m not about to discount anyone. There’s a lot of fun to be had with pretty people, regardless of parts.” Natasha nodded at her explanation,

“Morning person or night owl?”

“Night owl.”

“Favorite movie genre?”

“Damn near anything, I’m not picky.”

“Allergies?”

“None.” said Darcy. Natasha looked her up and down again and Darcy had a feeling she saw the way her arms were starting to shake from holding the tote. Natasha nodded and walked back in to Bucky and Steve’s room, calling over her shoulder,

“She’s good.” Darcy repressed the urge to let out a sigh of relief. As she carried the tote into her room, she heard Steve murmur,

“I’m glad you removed the hand-to-hand combat part of the interview.”

“Her hands were full, it wouldn’t have been a fair fight.” said Natasha. Darcy groaned. She didn’t know how she was going to live out the semester with these crazy people. As she set down the last tote, she took a second to look at Natasha’s side of the room. It was…sparse. The dorm-provided bed, desk, and chair were there of course. There was a mini-fridge and microwave and a plant by the window that looked a little brown. Otherwise, there was no decoration. She thought of the posters and knickknacks she had brought and shook her head. This was going to be an interesting year.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't have any real idea where this is going, nor do I have any established pairs. I'm thinking either Natasha/Bucky and Steve/Darcy or Bucky/Steve/Darcy with either Natasha/Clint or asexual!Natasha (all of the noise Bucky and Natasha were making was sparring, no matter the eventual pairings are). Any ideas or prompts for this 'verse are welcome!


End file.
